Go Deeper
by BitterMuse
Summary: Losing the only thing that mattered to you would send anyone into a spiral of hate and self-loathing. Sex is his drug. Sasuke is laying his claim, and none of them would dare fight it. "Make me feel."
1. Sakura

**the first time**

"_Naruto's really nice. Maybe I shouldn't have rejected him like that."_

"_Hn?"_

"_I think I should give him a chance."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"…_go out with me instead."_

"_?!"_

* * *

He kisses her, softly at first, like he's afraid she might pull away. She doesn't, she only bring his closer, tentatively running her finger through his ebony locks. He slants his lips over hers, running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, and she opens, giving him more access. He deepens the kiss, tongue searching for her own. They come together in a dance of sorts, and Sakura lets out a light moan, pulling on his hair a little. Sasuke uses his hand to angle her head, taking control as they kiss more feverishly, moving closer together on the loveseat. When they part, Sakura is flushed, and Sasuke moves to kiss along her jawline, and then down neck as she slides one of her hands down his back, to the hem of his shirt, teasing the skin underneath before moving it back to run her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke's at her shoulder, and he gives it a playful nibble. Sakura giggles a bit when she sees him, but he just smirks, kissing her collar bone before throwing her off guard, and pushing her down onto the cushions. He kisses her again, and this time when Sakura's hands wander, she starts pull his hem up until it's over his head. Sasuke breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and he hastily throws it across the room. Sakura just grins, but Sasuke looks devious, smirking down at her. He plays with the hemline of her shirt, taunting her. She just blushes. He smiles at her innocence, and slowly begins to lift it up, silently asking for permission. Sakura just nods slightly, feeling a little embarrassed. He removes the offending garment, and discards it, going back to ravishing her mouth as he slides his hands down to her right breast, and gives a firm but gentle squeeze.

He chuckles lowly. "What, Sakura? No bra?"

Already pink, she blushes a few shades darker, and looks away from him. Gently kneading her breast with one hand, the other turns her head so that her eyes meet his, and he smirks. "Don't look away. Okay?"

She nods. "Okay."

Maintaining eye contact, he levels with her breast and circles her nipple with his tongue. He can feel her heartbeat speed up, and taking that as encouragement, he takes both breasts in both hands, and starts to suck. Sakura starts to whimper, the pleasure going much lower than where he's applying it. He switches breasts, and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly. Her back arches slightly, trying to feel more of the amazing sensation.

He continues his ministrations but starts to kiss lower, down her abdomen, and licks around her belly button. Sakura begins to shiver in anticipation. Sasuke starts to remove her pleated mini skirt, and Sakura rises a bit so he can slide it off completely. She kicks it off her feet and it falls to the floor. Sasuke moves his hands up her legs, massaging her calves, and her thighs. He moves inwardly, and kisses along her inner thigh. She's starting to breathe hard, feeling him so close to her core. When he gets to her panties, he looks up to see her eyes closed. "Sakura." She opens them slightly to look at him. "Watch me."

He doesn't even wait for a response as he takes the side of her thong between his teeth, and starts to drag it down her body. He sees her gasp, and he grins once he gets the garment off. Now, she lies before him, completely at his mercy. So beautiful. She's embarrassed, but not insecure. She trusts him, and there's no one else she could ever love as much as she loves Sasuke.

Sasuke starts to make his way back down to her, but her voice stop him.

"Hey, you still have your pants on."

He smirks, and she pouts, sitting up to undo the button of his jeans, open the zipper, and slide it off of him, leaving him in nothing but navy blue boxers. Before she could even try to remove those as well, he moves her back so she's lying flat down and immediately runs his hand across her little patch of pink curls. Suddenly, she doesn't remember how to breathe. He kneels down before her core, seeing her pink, pure clit, and rubs it. She moans as he licks the lips of her womanhood, teasing her. She arches into him but he holds her down, steady. He begins to swirl his tongue around her clit, before entering her, and she moans, not being able to hold back the noise at it escapes her throat. She's wet, and her juices just keep flowing as he eats her out, greedily lapping at every bit. He can't get enough of her.

As her movements of her legs start to become frantic, he knows she's almost at her limit. Sasuke won't disappoint, he wants to be the only one to make her feel this way. He could pleasure her forever. He's startles slightly when her fingers are suddenly in his hair and she's pulling his head closer, her nails digging slightly into his scalp. Using a finger he starts to thrust into her, and he know that she won't be able to take it much longer. He wants to make it count so he puts another finger inside her, thrusting into her, hard, and fast when he feels her thighs shake, she tightens around his tongue, and digits, and cums around him, calling out as she does so.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He licks every drop, as she comes down from her high, panting as she does so. When her breathing slows a bit, he moves up to kiss her, and she tastes herself on his tongue. It's the most erotic thing she's ever done, and she doesn't want to stop here. She breaks apart from him, a smirk of her own adorning her pretty face. "My turn."

Before Sasuke knows what's happening, his boxers are pulled down, his length is freed, hard, and ready. Sakura starts to run her hands down his erection, and licks his tip tentatively before taking it in her mouth and running her tongue over it all at once. She takes another inch in, testing how much she can take. Sasuke groans, fighting the urge to thrust so he doesn't gag her, but he can't stop his hands from holding the back of her head, guiding her bobbing head. She looks up at him through thick lashes as she sucks him off, and he groans from the image, nearly cumming right then. Next thing he knows, she's taken his length full into her mouth, tongue all over, and deep throating him, but he doesn't know if he can take it. He curses himself for not being able to last longer. It can't be over yet.

Reluctantly, he guides her head away, and she lets go with a 'pop', looking at him questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head immediately. "Are you crazy? I was about to lose it just now."

She looks unsure, but one look at him, and she knows he's being genuine, "but why stop…?"

He gets down, eye-level with her. "Sakura…I want to make you mine."

"I'm already yours Sasuke. You've had my heart a long time ago." She smiles at him, and she's so breathtaking, he doesn't respond. "I want you." She says. "Take me."

He doesn't know what he did to deserve her. He really doesn't. But he knows he's too selfish to let her be with anyone else. He scoops her up in his arms, and she protests, "Sasuke! What are you doing?" He just chuckles slightly, and takes her to his bedroom.

"I want you, Sakura."

She blushes.

"I want you _here. _In my bed. You're _mine_."

She thinks she almost had an orgasm just hearing him say that. She's lying back on the bed, and she spreads her legs for him, ready to be taken. He leans down to her, and they kiss, slow, and sensual as positions his tips at her entrance slowly circling, making her core wet, and ready. He starts to slide in an inch. "Sakura." They look into each other's eyes, ready to take this to the next step. "I love you."

_Damn you Sasuke, always making me cry. _She doesn't though, eyes glassy, and with her heart in her throat, she says, "I love you too."

His lips meet hers as he thrusts into her, breaking the barrier, muffling her cry with lips.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, it actually ends there. Ha, I'm such a tease ;) R&R Please! Thank you to everyone who already has, and who is following the story =)


	2. Konan

****Author's Note: There are a lot of directions that this story is going to go in, but nothing is set in stone. If there are any specific people you want to see with Sasuke, let me know, I'm very open to suggestions. =)

Thanks for reading! Please review!

* * *

**confessions**

"_Emergency! Get out of the way, she's arresting!"_

_Sasuke watches as the paramedic attempts to give her CPR_

_1, 2, 3, not breathing_

_She's dying, and he doesn't know what to do._

_1, 2, 3, not breathing_

* * *

It's been two weeks that Sasuke has been texting this girl. _Konan. _He thinks of her with a sneer, but feels nothing. He walks down the street, alone on the paved side walk. She was his art teacher in high school, his favorite, actually. His parents thought the arts were a waste of a time, it was how he was raised, but she made him see things differently. He could express himself in ways he couldn't imagine. It wasn't easy being an Uchiha; you have to keep up a façade. Lighting a cigarette, he inhales deeply. He gained a lot from her, but looking back on it now, he wished he'd never chosen her class as an elective.

He wished he were in a different school entirely.

Exhale.

He wished he were a different person.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, he stops in front of her house, and slowly walks up to door, puts out his cigarette, and gives three firm knocks.

* * *

"_Sasuke, you're a really talented kid. You shouldn't look for the approval of other people. They should love you for who you are."_

_He scoffed. "That's ridiculous."_

_She makes a soft humming sound, looking around the classroom at her students._

"_It's her, isn't it?"_

_Sasuke looks back at the aforementioned girl. "What about her?"_

"_You don't think she would love the real you."_

_He doesn't answer._

* * *

He hears the telltale sound of her heels against hardwood as she comes to open the door. When she does, she's dressed in nothing but an almost completely sheer black dress. She smiles when she sees him. "I'm glad you came Sasuke. After I heard about what happened, I didn't think you'd want to see anyone for a while." She looks to him for a moment, as if contemplating. She opens her mouth to say something but he interrupts.

"I'm fine. You were right about her." He's emotionless as always but she's always thought she could read him. She nods and looks at him with pity.

He just wants to get this over with, but he knows it's easier to play along.

He doesn't know how it happened. How they moved from the hall to her kitchen, not even bothering to head for the bedroom. It's all a blur.

He squeezes her breasts through the material of her dress and grinds up on her ass, shoving her against the wall. He quickly moves the strap of her dress off her shoulder and her bra pushes to the side, he thrusts his pelvis against her.

Konan doesn't complain, urging him on with his moans as he tweaks her nipple with his fingers. His other hand unzips his pants, and he pumps his hardening erection. Rubbing it against her back as her eyes roll back, he slaps her, and she's taken aback by the force of it.

"Sasuke! What are-" She's silent when he suddenly forces his cock between her legs and into her hand. Her eyes look heated. If he wants to play that game, she'll let him. Having him handle her so rough was a huge turn on. She rubs his length up and down, and he slaps her clit, moving her dress up to reveal her thong.

Moving it aside to reveal her dampness, he inserts his fist. She screams, but he just slaps her cheek and then her ass. She moans from being stretched so big, but it's nothing new for her. Seeing how much she's enjoying this, Sasuke unclenches his fingers and roughly fucks her with all 5 digits. Her juices completely coat his hand, and she moves her ass back towards him like a dog, panting. He slaps her pussy again and makes her release his cock.

All of a sudden, he's seeing red. Roughly, he shoves his cock into her pussy and she screams, hanging onto the sink as he pounds into her with his thick cock, going balls deep, slapping against her pussy. The sound of their cum mixing and skin slapping against skin fill the kitchen.

He grabs her hips and roughly thrusts up into her hole, pulling her down towards him, one hand grabbing her ass, the other rubbing her clit and she pleads for him not to stop.

Oh no, he won't stop. He'll never stop. Konan has no time to react before he grabs her hair and roughly hits her against the sink repeatedly. She passes out, blood dripping down her forehead.

He throws her to the ground, gets on top of her and fucks her rapidly trying to get release. Finally his cock drips with pre cum and with one final thrust, her pussy milks his cock, taking all of his white seed, spilling into her and onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch!"

He can't take it anymore. He wants her to suffer. Suffer like he has been suffering. It's all her fault. Everything is _her _fault. He turns her over and forces his cock into her asshole; she's too tight, and so rough, but he fucks her hard, pulling her hair back.

He then pulls out, grabbing her tits, and putting his cock between them, into her mouth, he slaps her again. He forces it down her throat, gagging her, fucking her until she stops breathing and lays there motionless.

He pulls out and roughly turns her around, pounding into her ass again with force. There's a voice in his head yelling at him to stop, but he can't. Her limp body, knowing he can fuck her for as long and hard as he wants makes him scream out and pound harder into her. He humps her, breathing hard.

His eyes go wide from the force of it. He sinks his nails into her breasts as he cums, letting out a long, deep groan of appreciation. Breathing hard, he looks at the white cum dripping down her thighs, all over the floor, and coating his dick.

_It's not enough._

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, I don't think Konan-sensei likes me very much."_

_He raises an eyebrow at her._

"_I don't know, I always feel like she's glaring at me, like it will make my head explode or something."_

_Sasuke snorts softly. "You're just paranoid, don't worry about it."_

_She sighs. "But…even in the hall…I just feel like she's always watching me…"_

_He rolls his eyes, but pulls her into an embrace. "Listen, I bet it's nothing. How about I talk to her? She might hate you, but she likes me."_

"_See! You admit she hates me!"_

_He just shrugs nonchalantly, an amused smirk on his lips._


	3. Hinata

**(not) like the movies**

"_That's just disgusting." _

_Hinata and Sakura sat at the bar attempting to not look at the couple practically doing it on the floor._

_Hinata nodded her head in agreement looking slightly traumatized. _

"_Ew dude, just…ew. I'm never having sex."_

_Sakura doubted that. "Obviously not now. It's not like we're living in Shakespearian times when people had babies at 14."_

_Hinata almost spat out her drink. "Oh my god, so I'd be pregnant right now? What the fuck?"_

_Sakura shrugged._

"_Ya, let's go with that."_

We watch as Angelina and Brad have semi-sex in the theatre.

I love Mr. and Mrs. Smith

Best. Movie. Ever

It's making Sasuke horny. The poor thing, his cock is probably throbbing.

I slide my hand down his pants and he flinches slightly in surprise, but smirks when he sees how glazed my eyes are.

I go straight for his cock, running my fingers over his mushroom tip, pumping him in his boxers. He closes his eyes as I continue to pump his dick, pre cum coating my fingers, but I'm still watching Brad on screen as he starts to thrust into my hand. He slides his jeans down his hips and they hang off his knees. I turn towards him, open the buttons of his boxers and run my tongue down his length, feeling his hard on against my slick tongue. Sucking him off is making me horny. Fuck.

He's attempting to control his ragged breaths as I deep throat him, running my tongue down his 8 inch cock. I want him inside my pussy so badly. I decide to get down on the popcorn covered floor, in between his legs, and continue to suck his cock as I touch my aching breasts.

I quickly pull my t-shirt over my head and rub my tits against his cock in an attempt of some kind of release.

His breaths are uneven, and he grabs me by the hair, shoving his cock into my mouth, thrusting faster, my head bobbing up and down as he roughly gags me.

It hurts a bit but it's so hot watching him above me.

He raises his hips, jerking as he desperately fucks my mouth for release.

I run my tongue all around him as he makes a final pump, convulsing, and cum coating my tongue, dripping down my lips. I'm quick to lick it all as he tightly pulls my hair, balls deep, eyes glazed over.

I can't control the wetness down my thighs, and I put my fingers under my skirt, fucking myself through my lace panties as he rubs his hand up and down his thick member. I jump on my finger, fucking myself, riding the digit on the ground, but it's not enough. He stops stroking, but I decide to suck him off anyway. The sensation making me wetter as I try to ride out my orgasm.

I don't know how but he ended up forcing me against his dick in the middle of an almost-empty (_but it's not empty and they're watching you, watching you, you, you dirty slut) _and we both groan at the feeling of the friction of his cock in my pussy, my moans echoing in the theatre with the movie in the background and the sound of our sexes squelching, skin against skin, fucking, riding him like a bitch in heat, humping my way to ecstasy. His long, hard cock is too much to handle and with one last thrust, and his balls smacking my red-stained ass, I convulse, and tighten all over him as my back arches, tits bared, and everything, but I don't care. As the second orgasm hits me, I just close my eyes, and beg him to cum inside me. I just want to feel his hot cum explode inside me.

But he doesn't. He pulls me off of him and I'm back onto the popcorn-coated ground as he forces his cock back into my mouth, forcing his lengh completely inside me, I choke on it, but he only pulls my hair tighter, and I feel his cum in the back of my throat so I swallow, but he doesn't let go, he thrusts one last time into my mouth, and suddenly my eyes burn, and when I open them, I can't believe I just did that in front of these strangers _(and their iphones). _

Well, that escalated quickly, not that Sasuke cares or anything.

Douche.


	4. Hanabi

**sister?**

_Hinata comes home, disheveled as always after a long night with Sasuke._

_Hanabi's waiting in the kitchen._

"_So…long night?"_

_Hinata nods, but doesn't stop walking as she makes her way to her room. She's not in the mood for her sister's judgment._

_Hanabi just watched her, taking in her flushed face, and bite marks on her skin_

* * *

Hinata walked up the stairs, and towards the same room that he saw Hanabi and Sasuke go into earlier. The logical part of her mind was screaming for her to just go back downstairs and enjoy the party because seeing this could lead to nothing good. Nothing good at all.

Even with the constant warnings in her head, she headed towards the bathroom she knew they were occupying and using a tentative finger, she slowly pushed the door open by barely an inch. The small crack went unnoticed by the pair inside as it was nothing major but it was enough for Hinata to see.

And oh, how she saw.

.

..

…

Sasuke grabs her hair, making her swallow his hard, moist cock. He groaned as it hit the back of her throat, precum dripping down her lips.

She wants him inside her.

She pulls him out of her mouth with a quick 'pop' and before he made a move to force her lips back on his awaiting cock she says, "Fuck me."

He looks at her disbelievingly for a second like he's not sure if that's what she really said. How cute, does he really think she's innocent?

"I said, fuck me." Hanabi pushes him down so he's sitting on the toilet seat and she gently palms his erection. He groans. "I want to feel your huge cock inside of me as I cum all over your dick."

Sasuke smirks and grips her hips as she positions herself onto his erection and gently teases his mushroom tip at the opening of her tight, underage pussy. Being as impatient as he is, he grabs her ass and thrusts into her.

"Oh! Ya…ya…harder!"

She rides his cock as hard and fast as she can. Gripping his hair as she feels her pussy clenching his cock, milking him, as she tries to take him all inside her wet, tight pussy. He groans, "Fuck, you're so tight."

Hanabi's delirious. The feel of him balls-deep inside her, filling her pussy up with his creamy cock, fucking her, makes her high. She continues to ride him, her juices dripping down his cock.

Sasuke watches his cock as it's enveloped by her tight folds, glistening with her pussy juice, he thrusts harder, grabbing her ass, burying his balls into her pussy. She screams as she humps him, and he pumps into her at a quickening speed.

"Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me harder!"

He's quick to oblige and pulls her up off the toilet seat. She wraps her legs around his waist and he grips her ass cheeks tightly as he guides her pussy onto his awaiting shaft. Fucking her hard, feeling her breasts bouncing against his chest as she goes down on him.

His cock is so huge, stretching her pussy to new heights. She gives a final thrust down onto his cock and they both groan as she continues to jump on him as he brings them both down to the floor.

He's lying down and her knees are on either side of him as she fucks him into oblivion, rubbing her breasts together and crying out his name.

His eyes go foggy as he watches her ride him, fucking him like a whore.

"Fucking slut" he says as he grabs her hips and forces his cock deeper.

She screams out and doesn't care if everyone can hear her. His cock feels so good inside her and she's so wet, she's going to cum.

He knows she's close so he flips them over, doggy style, and fucks her from behind. She screams out as he pounds into her, tight and convulsing around him. He continues to thrust his cock inside her to the hilt like a mad man. Pulling out till it's only his tip inside her and thrusting back in, balls smacking against her ass.

Her thighs are covered with their juices and her head is on the ground, hands on the floor as she screams. He smacks her ass, and she moans as he fucks her more violently, grabbing her hair and pushing her ass back against his cock, taking in all 8 inches.

She moans.

"You're a slut aren't you? You love the mind blowing sensation of my cock inside your underage pussy don' you?"

"Yes, yes, yes"

He thrust into her again. She screams.

"Yeah you're a fucking whore aren't you?"

"Yes, fuck yes!"

"Want me to fuck you, whore?"

"Yes, yes, yes"

And he does, switching positions, he slams himself into her, she has no control as his cock pounds into her tight asshole. She screams out, never being taken in this position, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Stop! No, it hurts!"

He couldn't stop, the feeling of his cock in her tight asshole is amazing, he has to hold himself back from cumming immediately. She continues to lash out, trying to move from his grip, but he yanks her hair back and slaps her. "Shut up bitch." He then roughly shoves 2 fingers into her pussy as he continues to destroy her ass.

She moans, but the pain in her ass is too much, his cock too thick, she can't stop her cries. He puts a hand over her mouth to shut her up as he continues to thrust into her, forcing his entire length inside. She screams, and he makes a point to slap her again as she falls face first onto the ground. He takes his fingers out of her pussy, shoving his fingers into her mouth.

"Suck it, whore. Suck it like it's my cock."

Trying to block out the pain, she does as she's told, sucking his fingers, tasting herself, as he pounds into her from behind, spreading her ass cheeks further, trying to force his balls inside her tight hole, he takes his hand out of her mouth, smacking her hot core. She cries out, he smacks it again, her thighs coated in her wetness. She can't take it anymore, she put three fingers into her pussy, fucking herself as he rides her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He's going to cum, riding her fast and hard, he pinches her clit and she cums long and violently, her ass cheeks shaking around his cock, and he's forced to thrust inside her one last time before cumming, but he pulls out of her ass for the final thrust and buries himself to the hilt in her still-convulsing pussy and he cums instantly inside her, grunting his release, shaking as his cum drips outside of her pussy, mixing with hers.

She sobs onto the floor, and he grins.

"Oh fuck yes"

It's not over, he's still hard, and he continues to ride her, balls going inside her damp pussy, coated with their cum, he convulses after another rough thrust and cums again.

.

..

…

Hinata can't believe what she's seeing.

How can Hanabi do this to her?

Even as she witnesses Sasuke abuse her, there's nothing she can do _(nothing she wants to do)._

Ignoring the ache in her lower abdomen, she turns, and leaves.


	5. Temari and Ino

**AN:** _Waddup, peeps? Thanks to all for reviewing! _

_**For those who are trying to figure out the plot:**_

_Now, I can't be surprised that some people are confused because I purposely made the plot a secondary point and slightly vague, but I thought it was relatively easy to figure out once you put two and two together or use your imagination (but I'm writing this so I should really get a 3rd party to read before I post). _

_In short: This story is AU and Sasuke used to be a good but still bastardly because he's Sasuke, and that's just him. The love of his his life was the one and only Sakura Haruno, they dated in high school, and were each other's first time respectively (hence chapter 1). Konan was his art teacher at the high school and was pretty obsessed with him, but he didn't get the hint. She wanted Sakura out of the picture, and somehow managed Sakura's death (hinted in chapter 2). Sasuke goes on a downward spiral, he finds out Konan was behind it, and manipulates her by making her think that she finally has him, only to kill her himself (chapter 2). _

_So, why is Sasuke such an unfeeling man whore? _

_You can look at it in a number of ways. The way that I see it is that he's a very attractive man, and girls have been throwing themselves at him for as long as he can remember, and pretty much discarding things like friendship, and fighting over people to get to him, and it made him sick. Now, to have Konan become so obsessed to actually have Sakura killed destroys him. She, to him, was the only girl that was different. Even after killing Konan, he still blames them all for her death in one way or another, but most of all, he blames himself. Sex can bring the ultimate pain and pleasure, Sasuke's abusing that._

_Or, you know, just a bunch of randomly interlinked lemons. Whatever floats your boat. =) _

_**Anyway, be sure to check out my new one-shot 'Broken Mind', it's my favourite story on the site, but kind of dark and twisted, I think you guys will like it ;) **_

_**Read and review please! I haven't chosen the next girl yet, but I'm kind of curious about Hana...**_

* * *

**giving in**

_"Hey!"_

_Temari turns, waiting for the blonde bimbo to catch up._

_Ino's growling. "Stay away from him."_

_Temari pulls at the girls top, raising her from the paved sidewalk._

_"Or what?"_

* * *

There is a rumour going around that Ino and Temari are fighting for Shikamaru. To most people, it's not even a rumour, just plain fact. Ino had dated him all through high school, than Temari stole him in his first year of college. Now, in his second year, their group of friends only wonder when he will finally choose between the two. No one knows the truth. What really happens behind closed doors.

Not even Shikamaru himself.

They're currently at a frat party, the whole gang of them, and everyone's paired up. Sasuke and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Kin. Naruto's the only one missing, still grief stricken (not that the rest of them aren't, but alcohol helps). Ino is standing on one side of Shikamaru ind Temari is on the other. Ino can't help but be surprised that Sasuke is here. And with _Hinata. _

She shakes her head, glaring at him. She knows it's his own twisted way of getting over what happened to Sakura, but this is just wrong. _Then again, _she looks at the dirty blonde only a foot away from her and thinks that _a lot of things seem wrong._

Drinks go around, and in no time, everyone's off doing what they _really _want to do in their intoxicated states of mind. Ino waits for the right moment to make her move. She watches Kiba attempt and fail at getting back with Hinata, Sasuke goes up the stairs with a girl who looks like a freshman in high school, Neji and Tenten are hooking up in a dark corner, and Shikamaru…she looks around to spot the pineapple head passed out on a sofa while Shino drops a spider on his head. _Ew. _

Ino looks away, and smirks when she finds her target by the keg.

_Temari._

Walking by, she brushes her hand against hers, and heads upstairs. By the time she's at the top, Temari's heading up after her, and Ino rushes to find an unoccupied room. Deciding a bathroom is inconspicuous, she tumbles towards it only to hear a moan.

"_Mmm…Sasuke…"_

Okay, so, _no. _Irked, she turns to head in another direction only to collide into a chest. A very soft, curvy, large chest. She looks up to see Temari smirking at her, and she takes Ino's hand, pulling her into a bedroom, and immediately throws her on the bed, engaging in a heated lip lock.

There is nothing awkward about the kiss as she thrusts her tongue down her throat. Ino battles with her for dominance, and to her displeasure, Temari comes out on top when she pins her to the bed. She immediately rips Ino's dress off of her, having been corset-style, she was left clad in only a pink and white, heart-printed thong. Temari pinches her small, pink nipples, and Ino arches into her touch, attempting to take Temari's mesh top off in the process. It tears, and rips off of her, her large bust spilling out. They bounce as she pulls her own shorts down to reveal her black g-string. The two girls kiss heatedly, moist tongues wrapping around each other, their chests swelling against the other. Ino's B-cups are nothing compared to Temari's volumptious mounds, and she can't resist squeezing them. She pulls away from Temari's lips, both dazed as she sucks on a perk nipple. Temari moans, and sits up so Ino's in her lap.

Temari grabs Ino's firm ass, pulling her heated core closer to her own to create more friction. Ino opens her legs, and puts one leg under one of Temari's so that they're barely-clad wetness can rub against each other. A small whimper escapes her lips, and Temari's breathing fast. Temari slaps Ino's ass and Ino just scissors her faster, eager to feel her. Temari sticks her fingers down the strings of Ino's thong and rubs her clit. Moving her hand further down, she plunges two fingers inside of the erotic barbie doll.

Ino moans, letting go of Temari's breast with a little nibble before devouring her mouth. Humping Temari's fingers in time with her rough thrusts, her tits rise and fall, and Temari watches with satisfaction as the bleach blonde nears her end. She adds another finger, and quickly her hand is soaked in Ino's juices. Temari pushes her onto her back so she has access to her breasts while fucking her. She kneads her peaks, and Ino can't take it anymore.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,-"

She moans, toes curling, and squirts all over Temari's hand. Temari pulls her fingers out, soaking in her lovers juices, and Ino watches as she sensually licks them clean. Ino wants to taste her, and pulling Temari's thongs down, she resumes scissoring her. Their pussy lips rubbing together as they fuck together.

They don't even notice they left the door open.

They don't even hear Sasuke come in.

He heard the telltale moans of a drunken fuck after cleaning himself up from his own romp, and headed in to see Ino and Temari humping each other, their tongues out in the open, twisting together, so wet he could practically taste them. He looks at their liquids flowing, and how desperate they are for release, and decides to step in. Moving towards them, they finally turn his way, but they don't stop their movements, if anything, they pick up speed. He puts a hand on Temari's calve, and runs it up her naked leg. She shivers, and he moves it further up to massage her inner thigh.

Leaning in closer to the two girls, he takes one of Ino's breasts in one hand and she moves closer, rubbing against Temari's chest, her own breasts turning red at Sasuke's ministrations. He moves his hand from Temari's inner thigh to her clit, rubbing against Ino's, and they both moan as he teases them. He moves behind Temari as Ino continues to grind on her. He lets a hand travel from Ino's breast to the bigger blonde's. He gives a firm squeeze, and then moves his hand back to palm her ass. He smirks a bit from behind her, and there's a resounding _smack._

"Sasuke!"

He inserts a thumb into her asshole, pumping into her, and it prompts the girls to fuck faster. He watches them, glistening, and hot. His pants constrict, and noticing this, Ino thrusts against Temari one more time before stopping to reach over and slide open the zipper of his jeans. Taking the invitation, Sasuke slips out of his pants, and boxers, removing his shirt as well. He gets behind Temari again, and she can feel his erection on her ass.

Her breath speeds up, but Ino stops. She switches positions to lay down under Temari 's cunt. She gives a long lick, and Sasuke enters his tip into Temari's tight asshole, Ino slipping her tongue deep inside her pussy.

Temari's lost in the sensations, the pleasure overloading her. She bends down to finger Ino, dropping a digit into her moist core.

"_Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, yes!"_

Sasuke grunts as he fucks her, hammering in and out like a mad man, fingers digging into her ass cheeks as he pounds her with his rock hard cock. He pulls out to the hilt than slams in again. Ino's delirious, the sight of Sasuke's cock slamming into Temari is so erotic, she's getting wetter by the second, and Temari's fingers inside of her are so teasing, her walls contort, tightening around her fingers. Temari's almost gone though, lost in ecstasy, one more lick of her clit, and it's all over. She shudders, rocking onto Ino's face as she continues to devour her cunt, her cum dripping out of her. Sasuke continues to pound into her, feeling her second orgasm shake through her, she immediately cums all over Ino. The aforementioned blonde eagerly laps up all of her juices.

Sasuke, seeing Temari coming down from her high, pulls out, and Temari moves so his cock is freed in front of Ino. She takes his length into her mouth, sucking him hard, and he breathes hard, grunting, almost at his limit. She lifts her ass up, and Temari goes behind her, sticking a finger in her ass while eating her pussy.

Sasuke grabs Ino's hair, pulling her forward, harder onto his cock, and she deep throats him. When she releases him, she palms his erection, and moves her head beneath his cock to lick his balls. Sasuke's at his end when Ino puts a ball in her mouth and sucks. His seed shoots out as she pumps him with her hand. She lets the ball in her mouth drop to move back and push her tits together, and he cums on them.

Seeing him cum finally pushes Ino over the edge and with one last thrust from Temari's expert tongue, and the fingers rubbing her clit, she cums hard.

"_Aah, fuck-"_

The door slams closed and Sasuke turns to see the newcomer, expecting Hinata spying on him again, but no, it's Shikamaru looking _furious. _

He's staring straight at Ino's shaking form, and she bites her lip, trying to hold back her long moan, but it just comes off as breathless pleasure. The sheets are soaked with their cum, Sasuke kneeling on the bed, ragged, and effecitively ruffles. Temari, and Ino are still trying to regain their breath as well, and no one says a word.

Shikamaru stands there, speechless. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, gaping like a fish before he reopens the door, and closes it, but not before muttering,

"_Fucking whores!"_


	6. Hana

_**A/N: **__So sorry for the late chapter! Thanks for your patience! I'm back in action! :)_

* * *

_**Go Deeper**_

* * *

_**fuck me like an animal**_

_"Hey Hinata, I, uh…do you…I mean, If you want-"_

_"Spit it out Kiba."_

_He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, my family's having a barbeque to celebrate Akumaru's birthday…I was wondering if you wanted to come?"_

_"Sure."_

_He smiles. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, let me just call Sasuke first."_

_Hinata dials and Kiba frowns. _

* * *

The weekend of Akumaru's birthday had to have been the worst time to go outside. The sun's up, sitting proudly in the sky as it roasts everyone in sight. Sasuke twitches as he feels his shirt stick to his torso. "Fucking great."

"Hmm, did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's all dressed up for the occasion in a violet sundress. The knee-length, flared dress showed a modest amount of cleavage. Sasuke's not exactly impressed by that. He knew there would be quite a few people here that they knew, and Hinata tends to act like a conservative little girl around them to hide the truth. He smirks at the thought as he watches her walk ahead of him, and to the picnic table where he'd seen Kiba's family at.

There is nothing purposeful about the way he strides up next to her and slaps her firm ass. He sees Inuzuka's eyes travel towards the couple when Hinata squeaks a little and blushes profusely. Kiba's trying to metaphorically drill holes into his skull, but now he's bored and not paying attention to that waste of space. When they arrive at the table, Hinata is chatting politely with everyone, and Sasuke it still bored, and hot. Very, very hot.

That is, until a sudden breeze decided to grace them with its presence. At that moment, Hana Inuzuka decided to do the exact same thing. In the second that the wind picked up, she was about to take a seat at the table when her skirt flew up briefly to reveal that her panties had little cherries printed on them. No one else seems to have noticed the slip, but he makes sure to let her know that he did. Staring right at her, she nervously takes a seat, and attempts to shift her eyes from his heated gaze. That look made her thighs quiver. "Hana."

Startled, she meets his gaze. "…mhm?"

Holding back a smirk, and giving away nothing in his voice, he innocently asks her, "Pass the cherries?"

She blushes to such a dark shade of red, he thinks she might pass out. Hn. Perfect. Unfortunately Hinata notices Hana's sudden change in demeaner, and the eye sex that Sasuke seems to be having with her. She bites her lip to keep from screaming out in rage._ Why does he always have to do this? Why? Why? Why? W-_

"Hey, Hinata I want to show you the waterfall I found on the other side of the lake."

She merely blinks as she realizes that Kiba is talking to her. "Umm…"

"Go ahead." Three heads swivel to face Sasuke. "Go with him, I'll see you when you get back."

He's not even looking at her, and Hinata just digs her tooth deeper into her bottom lip. Kiba is oblivious to it all, and is just happy that he gets to finally spend time with her alone. As he leads her off into the distance she realizes that she has just left Hana and Sasuke alone. Kiba's parents had left about twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Hana is not a shy girl. If anything, she's a tough bitch who goes after what she wants. She likes the look he's been giving her, she like the feeling straight down to her core. Besides, Kiba's probably having Hinata right now. "So, Sasuke, I didn't take you as a dog lover."

Smirking, he gets up and takes a seat right beside her, placing a hand on her knee, and his lips grazing her ear, he says, "I'll show you just how much. Fuck me like an animal."

That's all she needed to hear to set her hormones into overdrive. She immediately went for his pants, pulled them down, and took a hold of his glistening member. Pumping him with her hand, she attacks his mouth, and bites his lip. Sasuke reaches a hand around to her ass. "Get up." She does, and she ends up on all fours, her lips tight around his cock, he fingers the edge of her skirt and lightly grazes her ass. She shivers, and he pulls her panties up, having it rub tight and rough against her clit. He pulls harder and she gently glides her teeth across his member. He's so hard as she tries to take both balls into her mouth, sucking greedily on them as she lets her nails dig into his ass as he thrusts. Suddenly, she releases his cock and lets out hurried gasps and moans of pleasure as he inserts to fingers rough and fast inside of her. He slaps her with his cock.

"Suck me." She does as she moves back and forth to his fingers fucking her. She moves her own finger to his asshole and inserts a digit. He grunts, and feels her walls tightening around his fingers, but before her release, he removes them. She cums anyway, and he enjoys watching the shiver run through her, and can feel her moan on his cock."Get up." She does, and just like that he has her against the rough bark of the apple tree in broad daylight. Thrusting his cock inside her, she leaves hickeys all across his body, nipping any place she can and tugging on his ebony locks.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kiba was going on about nature and crap that she couldn't care less about. Hinata wants nothing more than to go back to her so-called boyfriend. "Why?"

She hadn't realized she had said it aloud.

Kiba merely sighs, a sad look of contemplation and anger marking his face. "Why are you even with him?"

"He loves me-

"He slept with you sister for fucks sakes!"

"And now he's fucking yours! That doesn't even mean anything Kiba! You and I both know that he needs me!" She doesn't even know why she's defending Sasuke. She knows what she's saying is absolute bullshit. He had never told her any of that crap. There's just something so fucking smug in Kiba's tone…but now he was just staring at her, eyes wide. Only then does she realize what she has just said. "Kiba…what is this even about?"

He just continues to stand there. Silent.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up in the hospital. He doesn't know how or why he's there, but he knows it's the hospital because everything is stark white, and there are nurses everywhere. He takes a moment to take in the fact that his stomach is bandaged up and his right arm is broken.

_What the fuck happened?_

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of Hana's breasts in his hands, her perky pink nipples going red with his ministrations as he fucked her on the cool grass with her legs over his shoulders. She was screaming his name, and panting and then there was the sound of footsteps and…

Sasuke's eyes narrow, and there will be hell to pay.

_Inuzuka._

* * *

Two rooms over, a pretty girl had just been told that her life is about to get pretty damn complicated. She's pregnant. There was no doubt who the father was.

_Sasuke._


End file.
